


Spoiler alert

by NoMatterTheOceans



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, at least not right away lmao, netflix, without the chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Quakeriders asked for: feysand + “i let you mooch off of my netflix and this is how you repay me?”
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Spoiler alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quakeriders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/gifts).



Feyre was pissed, to say the least.

She'd been working her way through this show for weeks now, anxious to finally get the answers to the questions that had been set up in the first episode. She only had two episodes left in season one, so she'd turned on Netflix after a long shift at work, to relax and enjoy the show.

Only to find out she was now apparently halfway through season two, an episode starting with an enormous spoiler that had ruined the end of season one for her.

And it was all his fault.

Her stupid upstairs neighbor Rhysand, and his stupid puppy eyes to which she could never say no to. She'd gladly agreed to share her Netflix account with him the week before, and now  _ this? _

Furious, she grabbed her keys and left her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She climbed the stairs to his floor and reached his door in seconds, banging on it loudly.

"Open up, Knight," she yelled louder than she normally would have, But she didn't really care. Her foot fidgeting, she waited until she heard noise coming from inside, someone walking to the door. Finally Rhys opened, and Feyre forgot to be mad for just a second.

He'd very clearly been asleep. His hair was a mess, he was yawning, and he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips. It was the first time she saw him shirtless, and she took a moment to look at the intricate tattoos covering the brown skin of his muscled chest.

"Feyre? What are you doing here so late? Is something wrong?"

She tore her eyes away from his chest to look back up at him. And at the thought of her ruined evening, her anger came back in full. She crossed her arms on her chest and answered.

"Something is very wrong. You spoiled Stranger Things for me."

"What? No I didn't."

"You  _ did _ . I come back exhausted from the restaurant, my only wish to relax in front of the tv, only to find out you're using my Netflix session to spoil me?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't watch it? Because you're literally the only person with access to my account. I let you mooch off of it and this is how you repay me?"

"No, I mean I did watch the show but on my session, Not yours."

"Well then how is it that it moved in mine?"

He stayed silent for an eternity, and lifted an arm to rub the back of his neck, making her once again forget to be mad at him for a second.

“I might have entered your session by mistake?”

“You think?!” She asked rhetorically, and sighed. “And are you planning on apologizing for ruining the only thing I was looking forward to do after I came home from my crappy job, or do you just not care?”

His eyes snapped back at her at the last words, and he took a step towards her. “I do care Feyre, and I’m really sorry.”

And he seemed to genuinely feel bad about it, biting his lower lip in guilt, his big blue eyes concerned, probably at what she was going to say next. She just shrugged.

“Well, nothing you can do now.” And in a whisper, she added: “Sorry to have bothered you. Good night.”

She didn’t leave him enough time to react before walking away back to her apartment.

  
  


***

She woke up in a daze the next morning, earlier than usual. It was barely eight in the morning, and yet here she was, in her pajama shorts and tank top, rubbing her eyes as she walked into her kitchen. Some noise had woken her, she remembered that much, but it was gone now, and she couldn’t quite place it. So she started on her coffee, too lazy to make herself anything to eat. It as when she took a seat at her table that she saw it.

A note sticking out from under her front door.

Setting down her mug of coffee, she got up and went to the door to pick it up.

_ I didn’t know if you prefered dark _

_ chocolate of berries, so I made both. _

_ Sorry again. _

_ Rhys _

She stared at the note for a moment, before slowly opening her door, to find a small basket of muffins waiting for her.

Unable to stop her cheeks from blushing, she lifted the basket. Back inside, she tasted one of the ones with berries, grabbed her phone, and looked for his number. She rewrote her text many times before finally sending it.

_ Thanks for the muffins. We can _

_ watch the rest of the show _

_ together if you want? That _

_ way there’s no risk of you _

_ spoiling me ;) _

She regretted it the second it went out. It sounded so corny, and she didn’t want him to think she was coming on to him. Yes, they had flirted a couple of time, but did that mean he would even -

His answer came before she finished her thought.

_ I’m glad you did. And I’d be happy _

_ to watch it with you! Come over tonight? _

_ We can pick up where you left off. _

She didn’t answer. Instead, she went to her bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Then she put on a comfortable dress, a pair of socks and shoes, before going back to her kitchen and grabbing the basket. Then she climbed the set of stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door.

He looked surprised when he opened the door and saw her standing there. He was dressed in a different pair of sweatpants, his hair still dripping from a shower, his chest as bare as it had been the night before.

“Feyre, I… Don’t you like the muffins?”

“I do!” She answered, maybe a little too enthusiastically than necessary. “I just thought maybe we could share them? Sunday is my day off.”

A large smile took over his beautiful face, and he answered: “Of course! Come in.”

As she followed him inside his apartment and took a seat on his couch, Feyre thought that maybe it hadn’t been such a bad thing to go wake him up in the middle of the night.


End file.
